leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MajorFlamerider/Yang, the Yellow Beauty
Note: The following is more or less a 'joke' entry based on a character from a franchise (in this case, Rooster Teeth's RWBY). As such, the abilities and stats have more regard for the source material than balance, and the values that are given you should mentally follow up with the phrase "...or something". These and any other RWBY character profile 'mock-ups' by me in particular are in response to another user who is in the process of doing the same (or at least just their take on Ruby). Criticisms of any kind will not be heeded, for varying reasons, lacking ownership of the character probably being one of them. The ability icons are original images, though they use parts of the Yellow Trailer as either a reference or to take a freeze-frame part from and add some photoshop magic to it. Yang Xiao Long, the Yellow Beauty is a custom custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities (5 Yang's level) increased physical damage. The bonus damage, and is then dealt to enemy units in a 150 range around the target. Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of this ability by 0.5. |cooldown = }} Yang blasts the ground, propelling herself towards the target location while creating a blast with 375 range at the original location that deals physical damage. If she casts this ability at a point on the ground within 175 range, she will slam the ground, creating the blast at her location without leaping. After using this ability, Yang will deal bonus damage on her next basic attack. |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = |cost = 70/75/80/85/90 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Yang stores stacks of 'Agility' every 3 seconds when not taking damage, up to a maximum of 3 stacks held. When hit by any non-DoT non-True damage, she reduces the damage dealt to her by either a flat amount or a percentage of the total damage, depending on which is larger, then removes one stack. Minions will not trigger the passive. Damage reduction occurs after armour and magic resist. |description2 = Yang breaks into a fit of energy, instantly gaining 3 stacks of this move's passive, bonus attack speed, and bonus movement speed. The movement speed decays over 2.5 seconds, and the attack speed lasts for the same duration. The stacks add on top of the ones she is currently holding onto when the spell is cast (creating a possible maximum of 6), and can exceed the cap, but after the ability's duration she will go back to 3 stacks if she has more than 3. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Yang fires a shot away from her target to propel her fist, carrying her to the target enemy unit, dealing physical damage, and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} Yang increases in power, spewing fire from every essence of herself. During this time, all forms of attack, including her passive, will gain extra magic damage equal to a percentage of the physical damage. Recoil Jump and Buck Force Hook have an extra 125 range, and the cooldown on her passive is halved for the duration of Phoenix Trigger. When using the ability, Yang sends a circular wave of flame outward that deals magic damage and stuns all nearby enemy units for 1 second. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Strategy * Yang can be built three ways, an assassin with burst and sustained damage potential, a bruiser with a mix of survivability and damage, and a tank, who draws aggro with her AoE passive and can initiate fights with her ultimate stun. * A well placed activation of Phoenix Trigger can stun an entire team just long enough to give you the breathing room to engage on a single enemy. This is especially handy for damage heavy builds, who will need an opening to kill their targets. * Yang's passive synergises strongly with a tank build. Health can increase its damage, and , a decent tank item with attack speed, will allow her to proc it more often. * Yang has a small mana pool, but the only thing she needs to worry about depleting it is Recoil Jump, which can cost anywhere between 70 and 90 mana. Use it sparingly. ** Consequently, Yang won't need much mana or mana regen to keep her afloat. The most you should get is a , which synergises with her other qualities. Other mana items won't be as good late game. ** If anyone else has a means of providing mana regen, either through spells or an aura, Yang can benefit from it highly, as she'll come back on her lower costing abilities quickly. * Certain elements of Yang's kit also have high AP scalings: her passive and her ultimate. While it does make a good reason to go hybrid, building straight AP should never be done, no matter how tempting. ** The aforementioned and whatever it builds into is one source of AP. But if you're tempted, get and/or . Both add survivability through lifesteal and spellvamp, and work well with Yang's playstyle. * will work in tandem with her passive, and works extremely well at keeping her sustained in large teamfights with enemies standing close to eachother. In addition, it gives the largest amount of AD of any item, helping her total damage output immensely. * Yang's main source of damage tends to be basic attacks. On-hit effect items are encouraged. , , , plus anything that grants lifesteal will work on Yang. * Choices of boots can vary. will be incredibly beneficial in most scenarios, but are interchangeable with for armour, and for damage. Yang already has plenty of mobility, so the movement speed is not as important as it is on other champions. Category:Custom champions